matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Bells and Bullets (Episode 4.3)
Agent Gray contacted his operatives to announce that the data provided during the last mission allowed them to build a device that can keep track of the key fly anywhere in the Matrix. Agent Gray: The data you provided, {bluepill_name}, has enabled us to construct a device capable of tracking the stolen key anywhere in the Matrix.Agent Pace will supply you with the device. Agent Gray: My scan is showing Agent Pace in there. Hm... I wonder if i can enhance the resolution... Agent Gray asks them to fetch the device where the agent is Pace. Agent Pace: Benvenuto rosapillore. I have the tracking device we were able to construct from the data you provided. Please, take it from me. Agent Pace:'''No need to thank me, tesoro. Find our missing key and we will all be very grateful. '''Agent Gray: {bluepill_name}, you will begin your sweep with the tracking device in Achan, the last verified location of the stolen key. The operatives are out with their screening device in hand. Gray then asked to go directly to Achan, the last safe place where the key was found, to begin research on the field. In arriving at its destination, Machinists begin the scan to locate the key. Suddenly, members of the Bells gang arrive. Apparently not content with their recent encounters with humans. Before the scan is finished, the soldiers are attacked. Bell Janet: Provide us the key and let you go! No? So we'll try the hard way! As the attack raged, machine operators must continue to scan the room. Although in numbers, they eventually defeat the Bells again. The scan is finished and the operator warned that Gray has found something. Agent Gray: Your detector found the code of the key and it indicates the direction of Camon Heights. Go in this area and perform a new scan. The second scan starts when the operatives arrived at Camon Heights. Suddenly, people are again attacked by the gang but this time the Bullets. Determined to continue the scan at any cost, the operatives are pushing the exiles with class. The scan is done again. Once again, the code of the key was found. Agent Gray is happy, saying they are close to the key. Soldiers have little time to congratulate another group saw the Bullets to attack. Escape to the ambush, they're speeding straight towards the next place. Operator: We have located the key to that address. The scans show a lot of exiles in the corner, but members of Bullets, and these are not programs Merovingians either. There would be someone else on the trail of the key? The operatives enter the room, ready for anything. Exile: You're not part of this deal, piece of meat. They are attacked during combat the operator intervention. Operator: Ho-ho, something just arrived with the data we obtain from your tracker. Gray not look very happy. We'd better go and see what happens. The soldiers leave the room and urgently to see what Gray has to say. Agent Gray: The key's code signature has disappeared from the tracker. This new development must be analyzed before we continue with the retrieval operation. We have insufficient data at this time. We will contact you when we have further need of you. That is all. *Episode 4.3: "Racing to grab the General's items Category:Machine Missions (Episode 4.3) Category:Episode 4.3 Missions